Untold Phrase
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Sampai kapanpun, kata-kata ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. / Pada akhirnya, kata-kata ini tidak pernah berani keluar. / Kata-kata itu pun tetap berada di dalam diriku. / SyaoSaku. 1st's PoV (SyaoSaku). Not a happy ending. Modified canon. More warning inside. Thankies for reading. Have a nice day.


_Sampai kapanpun, kata-kata ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan._

.

**Untold Phrase**

_Warning _: SyaoSaku. Ada 2 sudut pandang orang pertama. (1) Syaoran_'s PoV_. (2) Sakura_'s PoV_. _Modified canon manga_ (Syaoran tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.) _Quick-typing as usual. Typo(s)? OOC? Lack of description? Quick-pace? Unbeta. _Tidak sesuai EyD?

_Disclaimer : CCS belongs to CLAMP of course. Shaun just have the plot and didn't get any profit from making this~_

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._

.

Hari itu, semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Kau yang tetap ceria, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahmu. Rambut karamelmu yang berterbangan di tiup oleh angin yang lewat.

Namun pada hari itu juga semuanya akan berubah jalan.

Ia mendatangi tempat tinggalku dengan bingkisan yang diberikan Mizuki-_sensei_ dan Hiiragizawa. Ia membawanya dengan senyuman yang hangat tentu saja.

"Syaoran-kun," panggilmu, "Kenapa barang-barangmu dipindahkan?" tanyanya polos.

Yang kulakukan hanya meliriknya dari ujung mata. Lalu, menunduk. Kukumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengucapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hong Kong," jawabku sambil menghadap kembali padanya.

Dia menatapku terkejut, "Apa?" mata _emerald_-nya terbelalak.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hong Kong," ulangku sekali lagi dengan yakin. Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan terbongkar juga.

Hening langsung menyelimuti kami berdua, hingga ia berucap, "Ka-kapan? Kenapa baru memberitahuku hari ini ...?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ah,

Jangan menatapku seperti itu.

Hati ini rasanya tersayat secara perlahan-lahan jadinya ...

"Besok jam 10. Aku tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun karena aku sibuk mengurus kepindahanku ..." jelasku.

Meski kenyataannya adalah, "Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Sakura," salahkan diriku yang penakut ini. Aku tidak mampu mengatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Ia mulai terisak.

"Syaoran-kun akan pergi jauh ..." lirihnya di sela isakannya. Aku segera mengelus kepalanya lembut tanpa kata-kata.

Lihatlah. Aku telah membuat gadis yang kucintai menangis ... Padahal, aku sendiri tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Tapi, nyatanya malah aku sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"A-aku akan mengantar Syaoran-kun besok. Bolehkah?" tanya gadis itu setelah tenang.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Senyuman musim panas itu langsung terlihat lagi, "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok!" serunya dengan riang. Ia memberi salam dan pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Besok akan menjadi hari terberat dalam hidupku," lirihku sambil membiarkan telapak tangan ini menutupi bibirku.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Meski kuberharap agar hari esok tidak akan datang, tapi, kenyataan itu memang pahit, ia tetap datang.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, pergi mandi, dan memasak sarapan.

Ah ... Tempat sementara yang selalu menjagaku dari sengatan matahari dan guyuran air hujan ... Akupun telah memiliki banyak memori bersama tempat ini.

Tepat pukul 08.00, kutarik koperku menuju pintu depan apartemen yang telah kutinggali selama kurang lebih setahun.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar, "Selamat tinggal, terima kasih karena telah menjadi tempat tinggalku," aku membungkuk menghadap ke dalam.

Saat keluar dari rumah ini, aku segera pergi ke bandara, lalu ...

Aku harus menghadapinya juga ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Di Bandara Tomoeda,

Aku segera _check-in_ tiketku, memasukkan bagasi dan membawa tas kecil yang akan kubawa selama terbang nanti.

Ah.

Aku menatap sekitarku.

Semuanya hanyalah orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Berharap dari banyak kerumunan ini, aku akan menemukan sosok anak itu.

Bodoh kau.

Aku menghela napas berat. Aku hanya dapat mencela diriku sendiri yang terlalu banyak berharap.

Kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ... Apa dia akan menerimaku?

Aku menggeleng.

Jangan banyak berharap, Xiao Lang! Dia menyukai orang itu!

Aku menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

Hingga suara yang selalu berada di pikiranku muncul, "Syaoran-kun!" spontan, mataku segera mencari sosok pemanggil itu di kumpulan orang itu.

Aku menemukannya, aku melihatnya dengan baju hitam dan rok putih itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, hingga aku berada di belakangnya, "Sakura?" panggilku.

Aku dapat menghirup bunga Sakura dari helai karamelnya itu. Hingga, sebuah batu _emerald_ itu terlihat.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Kau ... Kaudatang?" ah, ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu ... Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku, "Aku senang ..." ucapku senang.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

Hingga ia membuka mulutnya, "Syaoran-kun ... Waktu itu apa yang ingin kaukatakan...?"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Meski aku tahu jawabannya adalah, "Aku mencintaimu," dan kata-kata itu ... Aku tidak berani untuk mengeluarkannya ...

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, Sakura ..."

Tepat setelah itu, pengumuman bagi penumpang pesawat dengan destinasi Hong Kong terdengar, pesawat mereka telah siap dan para penumpang diharapkan untuk masuk ke pesawat.

"Jadi ... Selamat tinggal," adalah ucapan terakhirku.

"Ya, selamat tinggal. Ah! Sampai nanti! Kuharap kita akan bertemu di masa depan lagi ...!" ucapnya. Bahkan hingga pertemuan terakhir ini ... Dia masih optimis.

Aku berjalan menjauhinya.

Menggigit pelan bibirku dan menyesali kebodohanku.

Bahkan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu," pada akhirnya, tidak berani untuk keluar sama sekali dari mulutku.

.

_Aku benar-benar bodoh._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu._

.

Hari itu, aku akan mendatangi Syaoran-kun untuk memberikan hadiah dari Mizuki-sensei. Saat mendatangi Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun tidak bisa datang karena mengurus sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa untuk membandingkan perasaanmu saat berpisah denganku dan berpisah dengan orang itu, Sakura-san," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hoe?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kupinta, lagipula, itu adalah permintaan terakhirku. Bagaimana?"

Akupun menyetujui hal tersebut. Meski aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Eriol-kun.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Syaoran-kun, aku melihatnya berdiri di dekat truk.

"Syaoran-kun!" sapaku.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, sepertinya ia terkejut, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku segera membuka tasku yang berbentuk telur, "Ini!" aku segera menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil kepadanya, "Itu hadiah dari Mizuki-sensei!" jelasku.

Pandangan matanya yang berwarna cokelat amber segera melembut, "Terima kasih," balasnya.

Aku segera tersadar saat melihat salah satu barang yang kukenal, itu sofa yang berada di apartemen Syaoran-kun, "Syaoran-kun? Kenapa barang-barangmu dipindahkan?"

Firasat buruk langsung menghampiriku entah darimana.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hong Kong," jawabnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk membandingkan perasaanmu saat berpisah denganku dan saat berpisah dengan orang itu," kata-kata Eriol-kun langsung muncul di pikiranku.

Orang itu ... Apa Syaoran-kun adalah orang yang dimaksud Eriol-kun?

"Apa?" Aku sendiri tidak mau mempercayai pendengaranku.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hong Kong," ulangnya.

Ah ...

Perasaan apakah ini ...

Dada ini sesak rasanya ...

"Ka-kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" tanyaku.

Air mata yang kubendung sedari tadi segera tumpah ruah. Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya sama sekali.

Kenapa rasa ini sangat menyakitkan?

Syaoran-kun, sama seperti Eriol-kun, kembali ke tempat di mana keluarganya berada, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?

Kutarik napas yang panjang, lalu, menghembuskannya perlahan. Kubiarkan diriku tenang terlebih dahulu, 'Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Sakura!'

"A-aku akan mengantar Syaoran-kun besok, bolehkah?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku sebentar, lalu, mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya segera melembut.

Ah ...

Kenapa kau berdetak begitu kencang, wahai jantung ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera pergi menuju ke kamar.

"Hai, monster," sapa kakakku. Namun, tak kugubris. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Kero-chan, "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya lagi saat melihatku mengeluarkan peralatan menjahit.

"Aku ingin membuat hadiah untuk Syaoran-kun ..." jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Karena ia akan pergi jauh ..."

"O-oh ... Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja!" Sosok sementaranya yang berbentuk boneka itu terbang mendekatiku.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Kero-chan."

Aku ingin membuat sebuah boneka beruang ... Entah kenapa aku ingin memberikan boneka tersebut kepada Syaoran-kun.

Aku melirik boneka berwarna hijau yang terletak di atas lemariku. Di sana juga terdapat boneka beruang putih yang ingin kuberikan kepada Yukito-san dulu ...

Ah, kami seperti bertukar boneka, bukan begitu?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Ah ...

Aku segera tersentak dari tidurku. Aku pun berusaha mengangkat kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu ... Hingga aku menatap barang yang berada di depanku.

"TIDAK! AKU BELUM MENYELESAIKANNYA!" pekikku terkejut saat melihat apa yang kukerjakan tadi malam belum selesai. Aku hanya dapat menahan tangis saat ini.

"Jam ..." gumamku, "Jam berapa ini ...?" dengan cepat aku segera mencari jam dinding di kamarku.

Apa yang sedang kulihat adalah jarum pendek dan panjang sama-sama menunjuk angka 9.

Badanku segera bergetar hebat, "Tidak, pa-pasti dia sudah pergi dari rumahnya ... Bagaimana ini ..." selagi aku menyesali keteledoranku, telepon genggamku berbunyi.

"Ki-Kinomoto di sini."

"Sakura-chan?! Li-kun akan pergi hari ini ke Hong Kong kautahu itu bukan?!" suara Tomoyo yang lembut itupun terdengar cemas sekali.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku tahu itu ... Mungkin, aku tidak bisa bertemu la-"

"Jangan menyerah, Sakura-chan!" potongnya, "Kaupunya mantra terkuat!"

Mataku membulat, aku teringat kata-kata yang telah menjadi bagian dariku itu. Aku menghapus air mata yang telah tertampung di mataku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja ...! Terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan!" aku segera memutuskan telepon dan berlari ke bawah.

Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengenakan sepatu roda berharap dapat mengejarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Yukito-san dengan wajah cemas.

"Ke tempat Syaoran-kun! Dia sedang menuju bandara. A-aku harus cepat," balasku sambil tetap mengenakan sepatu roda.

"Bandara? Tapi, kau tidak bisa mencapainya secepat itu dengan sepatu roda ..." kata-kata Yukito-san segera membuat harapanku hancur lagi.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

Semua akan baik-baik saja?

Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

"Hah. Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," suara Nii-chan menyadarkanku kembali. Kulihat dia melepas apron berwarna birunya, "Akan kuantar kau dengan motor,"

Semua akan baik-baik saja!

"Nii-chan!"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Sesampainya di bandara, aku segera berlari secepat tenaga. Mencari sosok teman sekelas dan teman seperjuanganku itu.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Aku tidak tahu apakah suara ini tersampaikan atau tidak. Aku merasa akupun tertelan oleh lautan manusia ini.

"Sakura?"

Suara ini ...

Aku segera membalikan tubuhku, menghadap anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Kau ... Kaudatang?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut, "Aku senang ..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lantas aku merasa wajahku memanas entah kenapa.

"Aku ..." Kilasan wajahnya saat itu segera melintas di pikiranku. Wajahnya terlihat tegas, namun, di lain sisi, sedih.

"Syaoran-kun ... Waktu itu apa yang ingin kaukatakan...?" tangannya diangkatnya. Aku terdiam melihat gesturnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, Sakura ..." jawabnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu..

Tepat setelah itu, pengumuman bagi penumpang pesawat dengan destinasi Hong Kong terdengar, pesawat mereka telah siap dan para penumpang diharapkan untuk masuk ke pesawat.

"Jadi ..." bukanya, "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lemah.

Aku sangat berusaha untuk tidak menangis, kueratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Ya, selamat tinggal," lirihku, "Ah! Sampai nanti! Kuharap kita akan bertemu di masa depan lagi ...!" seruku lagi dengan optimis sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Aku tetap berdiri di sana, menatap punggung itu hingga ia menghilang di lautan orang banyak.

Pada akhirnya, kata-kata, "Jangan pergi ..." itu tidak pernah tersampaikan.

.

_Aku takut dia akan menolaknya._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N : Padahal habis galau denger _'Eien Hanabi'_ mau buat _angst-h/c_, tapi, buatnya malah gini *boboan* Mendadak pengen ngetik aja, hehe.

Terakhir, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran X3

_Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
